Forbidden Word
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: A trade I did with a friend of mine. She requested a fic for her two OCs, Dusk and Clockwise. Just a short little fic about Dusk's feeling for the other ghost and how they grow despite him not wanted them to. M for vague descriptions of male relations


A request I promised to wxocketx on Deviant Art. She long ago created two OCs, Dusk and Clockwise, who were the predecessors to Nocturne and Clockwork respectively. Ghosts that didn't like each other at all, they eventually became lovers over time and much bitching at each other. They aren't my own characters, but I did my best trying to portray them in a way I thought they might act. If you would like more information on them, I would certainly suggest you go look them up. They're pretty awesome.

Forbidden Word

Dusk gasped loudly as he was pushed inside of, Clockwise above him and panting harshly. The room was hot, almost boiling, but the ghost of dreams and sleep would have killed Clockwise if he dared to stop now. He could feel his partner all the way inside of him, buried to the hilt and practically quivering inside of him. They were pressed so close, Dusk felt the sweat of the other male mixing with his own as the others chest moved rhythmically with his labored breath.

"Move," he hissed, his order made out of frustration. What was taking him so long?

"One... one moment," Clockwise breathed. He was just looking at the other, staring with a strange expression in his eyes before he gently kissed the Dream Master on the forehead and began to slide himself in and out of him.

Dusk growled, partially in his lust and partially in his annoyance of the strange moment. His partner was an idiot at times, in fact, all times if you asked him, and there was something about that moment that was unsettling. He didn't dare to ask though, not wanting another interruption of their fucking.

That was really it ever was to him actually, fucking. He had never known why he had become attracted to the other male. They did after all, hate each other. He couldn't recall how many fights they had had, or exactly when a trading of blows had become intense making out sessions. They were often rough with each other, and Dusk was more than comfortable with that. Anything else would have been pointless and a distraction.

Twisting a bit under the other man, he moaned as he felt he was getting close. His body was starting to become tight, a familiar feeling. When it was done and over with, he'd revel in the bliss of the after-sex glow before kicking Clockwise out. It's why he always enjoyed doing this sort of thing at his own home. He could be as lazy as he wanted in his own bed, and it gave him a thrill to send the other packing. Dusk was a man who enjoyed control, and this was just another way to practice it.

A loud scream sounded his release, crying out to the heavens as his body gave into the pleasure and the white hot sensations took over his brain, allowing only the feeling of pleasure for those wonderful moments before he was forced to float back down to earth. If they lasted any longer, it would probably drive him insane, but it certainly didn't stop him from trying to clutch to the sensations as long as he possibly could.

His eyebrow arched in confusion as arms wrapped around him, hugging him lightly. Eyes narrowing at seeing Clockwise hug him, he was about to snap at him to knock it off before he was cut off by a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good night," Clockwise whispered on his lips, a smile on his own, before he settled down on the bed. He was no doubt enjoying the softness of the mattress and sheets while waiting for Dusk to kick him out of the bed, both figuratively and literally, but Dusk only laid there and wondered what had just happened.

Groaning, he rolled over and kicked the blanket off of him. He was still too hot to let it touch him, but mostly he was taking his frustration out on something. He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood, and he didn't know why he never told the other to leave, letting him stay the night as he himself drifted off to sleep.

In the morning he found himself stretching awake. Clockwise was nowhere to be seen, the only sign of him being there the night before was a piece of paper and a rose left on his nightstand. Dusk felt a bit confused as he picked up the piece of paper. The flower seemed a little mushy to him. Why had Clockwise even left it.

His eyes scanned over the note before they widened in shock. Giving an angry growl, he shredded the paper in his hands before getting up to toss the pieces left into the fire. Watching them burn, he trembled in a silent rage, cursing the other ghost for his stupidity.

#-#

It was several nights later when Dusk saw Clockwise again. He was lounging in a chair in his library, drinking some wine when the ghost entered. Immediately his eyes rose to greet him, flashing in anger.

"Good evening," the Time Master said softly, either not noticing the look, or ignoring it. It was a little hard to tell as nonchalant as he could be sometimes.

"Evening," he replied, venom dripping from his voice. "You want to tell me what that little stunt you pulled was about?"

"Stunt?" Clockwise asked, seeming confused. Dusk didn't buy it for a moment.

"That little note you left me," he stated. He was not in the mood to beat around the bush, too angry to play any of the ghost's games. "Just what did you mean by leaving that for me to find?"

"I would have thought it would be obvious," Clockwise stated. "You did read it, I'm sure?"

"You know I did," he hissed angrily. "Why do you think I'm so angry? How dare you write such... such..."

"Such what?"

Dusk glared at him before snorting and looking back to his book. He didn't want to have this conversation any longer. Clockwise was just trying to get a rise out of him, and Dusk didn't feel like giving him the reaction he was so obviously after. He'd rather sit here and ignore him than give him the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him.

"If you're worried that I didn't mean it, you shouldn't be," the other man whispered.

"Th-that's not it at all!" Dusk cried out, tossing his book aside as his face flushed.

The Time Master simply smiled and moved closer. Dusk pushed himself into the chair, but it didn't provide much of an escape. Soon the ghost was looming over him, his damn sweet smile gracing his lips as the Dream Master could only stare up at him.

"I do love you," he whispered softly, pressing close and kissing the ghost.

The Dream Keeper should have fought it, but he couldn't bring himself to. He let Clockwise kiss him, wrap his arms around him, trail his lips down his neck. He couldn't bring himself to fight any of it off, only whimpering at the sensations, feeling flushed and needy all of a sudden.

"I hate you," he hissed, trying to muster up enough anger to sound cruel. He didn't even come close.

"I know that," Clockwise replied before kissing him again.

They melded together on the couch, moaning and panting, twisting together as their skin heated up and touched each other everywhere they could.

Dusk told himself he could let Clockwise could feel however he wanted. It didn't affect him in anyway. After all, it's not like the Time Master didn't suddenly know how much he despised the other ghost. If he wanted to let himself get carried away, what did he care? Let him do whatever he liked.

Clothes fell away from the Time Master, Dusk already naked. He never had seen much use for clothes after all. There wasn't a sense of urgency, but there should have been. Usually this was a rushed affair, to be done and gotten over with before they got on with their lives, but the way Clockwise pulled off the layers, he seemed to be taking his time.

"Hurry up," Dusk snapped at him, feeling needy and frustrated. "What's taking you so damn long."

"Maybe I just want to enjoy it," was his reply.

"I have other things to do you know."

He only chuckled in answer before kissing the ghost.

"No you don't."

Dusk nearly slapped him for the cheekiness, but his hand was caught before he rained kisses down his arm, dragging his lips down the soft skin embedded with stars and the color of twilight. Dusk rolled his eyes, thinking how foolish this was, but for some reason unable to bring himself to stop it.

He felt annoyed through most of it, finally feeling enough was enough by pushing the other aside and climbed on top of him. He forced himself down on Clockwise's member and rode him hard and fast, concerned with his own pleasure first. The other man didn't seem to mind, only gripping Dusk's hips and moving along with him, his short, hurried breath the true testament to how much he was enjoying himself with Dusk.

This time he did force the other ghost out. He was not interested in anymore kinds of proclamations of love, nor did he feel like the company. True, he couldn't stop Clockwise from having such stupid feelings for him, but he certainly wasn't going to encourage those feelings either. He kept the older ghost around for one reason and one reason only. The physical contact was more than enough for him, and he wasn't about to let Clockwise think that he felt anything like that himself.

#-#

Hips slammed together, Dusk screaming in pleasure as Clockwise took him from behind. On his hands and knees, he moaned out in an almost animalistic nature and pushed his body back into the other. Being pushed into again and again, he could think of nothing else but the heat taking over his body and the intense feeling of Clockwise so far inside of him.

"I love you," the older ghost breathed, kissing his back.

"Sh-shut up!" Dusk stuttered. "Just fuck me, dammit!"

Nothing else was said, but for some reason, Dusk felt like he was being laughed at. It pissed him off, but not enough for him to demand this to stop. He was too far gone to be able to stop now, and if he had to deal with Clockwise proclaiming his stupid emotions, he was going to get his reward for putting up with it and get fucked in oblivion.

He groaned deep in his throat as he came, shoving his face into his pillow to stop himself from becoming too vocal. Usually he had no reservations about such a thing, but he didn't want Clockwise to make a mistake about his feelings. People said stupid things during sex, and he was beginning to wonder if he had once said something without realizing it to make the Time Keeper to think he felt more than he let on. There was no other reason why he could have possible fallen in love with a horrible person like him.

#-#

Sex between the two had long since been familiar to Dusk. They'd done it so often, it was impossible not to know what to expect.

Not that that was a bad thing. It might have been with anyone else. But with Clockwise, for some reason, it was comfortable. Clockwise knew what was okay to do, and what wasn't. He knew where Dusk liked to be touched, and what spots made him uncomfortable. No longer did he need to be led by the nose, able to act on his own, comfortable enough with their physical sessions to be able to act on his own. While Dusk did enjoy ordering the other ghost around and being in charge, even he could not deny that there was an appeal to this kind of sex.

It felt nice to touch him, and to be touched. Wild and rough, or sweet and tender, it was easy to tell what it would be early on. There weren't many surprises anymore, but it was not a big loss. Early on, it had been too easy to spook Clockwise into bolting from the room in the middle of the sex, still too timid to go very far.

It had amused Dusk the first few times, then frustrated him soon after. All in all, he was happy he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"I love you."

"Fine," Dusk said, not feeling up to it to argue about it. He just let Clockwise continue to kiss and lick up his chest, feeling fairly content at the moment.

They'd actually finished a while ago, but Dusk hadn't made Clockwise leave yet. The ghost had offered him a massage, and feeling like it couldn't hurt, allowed him to stay.

Hand had moved over him, worshiping his body. While enjoyable, it wasn't maddening how good it felt, and for once, Dusk felt relaxed as Clockwise moved over his body. He didn't bother to ask why he wanted to do such a thing for him. Asking was only for when you wanted an answer, and he didn't really need one. He didn't even want it. He had a feeling he already knew why he was doing it anyway.

A tongue flicked over his nipple and he moaned, arching into the naughty sensations and smiling.

"You've gotten so damn good at this," he breathed, probably one of the few compliments he had ever given the other.

"Thank you."

"You aren't staying the night though," he warned him. Massage or not, he didn't want the other to think this changed anything between them. "I expect you to go home once you're finished."

"Very well."

There was no argument in his voice, but Dusk had a feeling Clockwise hadn't listened to him. Still, it's not like he could push his point when the Time Keeper had agreed.

"Well... as long as you know," he muttered, trying to relax again.

It lasted for hours, Clockwise just touching and enjoying the body laid out for him. Eventually Dusk drifted off to sleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. The gentle touches had soothed him to sleep, but when he awoke, he found he was all alone in his bed.

Despite the fact he had told Clockwise that he would have to leave, he found himself disappointed to be left alone in his bed. Grumbling angrily, he turned over and pulled the sheets back over his body, determinedly ignoring the scent of a dozen roses on his nightstand.

#-#

"Harder," he hissed, trying to urge his partner to move inside of him faster. Why was he being so damn slow? Dusk was never going to get off like this!

"In a moment," the other man breathed, brushing aside a bit of Dusk's hair. He had that strange look in his eye before nuzzling his neck, something the Dream Master had long since gotten used to. It seemed he was in one of those emotional states again. Usually he didn't care, but when it interfered with the sex, then he got mad. He was not in the mood for soft and gentle sex that took forever to go anywhere. He wanted it hard and rough, the kind of sex that would leave him rubbed raw and a little sore in the morning.

It had been going on like this for a while now. Clockwise was getting more and more gentle with him, taking his time. Dusk had not minded at first since it had meant the sex lasting longer, but he was starting to get annoyed. He was not some toy for the others amusement, willing to deal with whatever the Time Master felt like doing to him.

"I swear, Clockwise," he snarled, "if you don't hurry up and fuck me right now than I'll-"

A kiss stopped his sentence, silencing him as he the older ghost sped up, moving inside of him with a harsh force. Dusk moaned and whined as their tongue wrestled together, grabbing at the man frantically. He didn't last much longer before he came with a sudden shout, falling back onto the bed as he tried to control his breathing.

"Now that I've satisfied you," the Time Keeper whispered while Dusk marveled that he was still hard and pulsing inside of him, "I believe I'll go back to enjoying myself."

Moaning, he beat weakly at his chest, cursing him for doing such a thing and hating himself for enjoying the gentle throbs of pleasure that washed over him from such feelings.

"Do you love me?" Clockwise asked him as he moved his hips, licking his neck.

"You... you know I don't," he replied. He couldn't even force himself to get angry at him for daring ask such a think.

"And why not?"

Dusk didn't answer this time. His heart ached for reasons he didn't understand and he just wanted it to stop. He felt helpless as Clockwise continued to move inside of him, so gentle it hurt, which didn't even make any sense. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment, and he just couldn't understand it.

He heard the other sigh softly, pulling out. He looked curiously over at him, seeing he had not come yet and wondered what was going on

"Are you happy with me?" the Time Keeper asked.

"Clockwise, I-"

"Please," he interrupted. "I just need to know."

Dusk felt his chest getting tighter, feeling guilty and he hated it. This wasn't fair! He didn't love Clockwise, and he had never given any indication that he had that he knew of. And yet the Time Master had fallen for him anyway, and from the sounds of things, expected the feelings to be returned. This wasn't any of his fault, and yet he felt guilty anyway, like he should feel something more for the other.

"I hate you!" he yelled. "I hate you so much! Why would I feel any different about you is beyond me!"

His chest heaved as Clockwise watched him, breathing hard and flushed in his anger. He half expected the other to leave, but instead he was kissed, something he did not expect in the slightest.

"Very well," he replied, holding him close.

Dusk just lay there in the bed and let him be hugged. He was too tired to question it, and he still did feel guilty. He supposed he owed Clockwise this much. He didn't want to. He didn't want to owe him anything. He wanted to long for the days when he could just fuck Clockwise and send him home without so much as a thank you. He wanted to miss the days when this meant nothing to him. He didn't know why those days seemed to mean so little to him now and why this moment, being held by the man that was supposed to be his enemy was something he was not only allowing, but needed.

#-#

"Do you love me?"

"No," Dusk said, looking away. He was watching the ceiling determinedly as Clockwise made love to him. It seemed stupid to call it that in his own head. He'd thought about this as just fucking for a long time. Still, it didn't feel quite the same to him anymore. It was safe enough to refer to it as such a sweet thing, as long as it was in his own head. It was almost as if he were doing it for the Time Master.

"Do you hate me?"

"Clockwise."

"Do you?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No," he admitted softly.

Fingers drug down his skin and he felt his skin break out in goose bumps. Shivering, he let Clockwise kiss him, just to get him to be quiet.

#-#

Dusk sighed softly as he stared at Clockwise sleeping. It wasn't something the Time Master did often. He had considered invading his dreams, seeing what was going on in his head, but for now, he was much more interested in just watching him.

He looked peaceful and relaxed. It was a nice look for him, but not one he often wore. He seemed so busy and stressed all the time, and the more and more often they met, the more stressed the ghost seemed.

And yet he kept coming. Dusk didn't ask, mostly because Clockwise was happy to tell him without the inquiry. His company made him feel good. It wasn't something Dusk could understand. How could that be true when these visits and the fear of getting caught by the Observers is what seemed to make him so stressed? The explanation seemed so foolish to him, but who was he to order the ghost into not coming by to see him anymore.

That would have left them both miserable.

"You're such a fool," he breathed, frowning. "Why you act like this is beyond me. I'll never love you. Why put yourself through all of this damn heartache?"

He didn't receive an answer. He hadn't been expecting one anyway. There was no way he would have ever asked such a thing when Clockwise was awake. He was a little afraid of the answer honestly, and he could do just as well without one.

Still, he didn't like seeing Clockwise so tired and drained all the time. He felt like he should do something to fix it.

Not that he cared or anything. It just wouldn't do if he couldn't see the man anymore. He was his only sex partner after all, and Dusk did enjoy the time he was able to spend with him in the bedroom.

Sighing, he drummed his fingers on his chin. He had begun to consider an apprentice for himself lately. He'd been spending so much time with Clockwise lately he had been ignoring his responsibilities lately, and while he was not nearly as busy as Clockwise ever was, herding dreams still took concentration. Teaching someone else to do the work would mean an early retirement for him, centuries before he really even would need it, but who cared? He was, after all, selfish to the core. Besides, who would really miss him doing the work? Not like it made much of a difference?

Maybe he should consider broaching the subject to Clockwise. Retirement would do him good, or at least a nice long break. Besides, he had a feeling a mini time keeper floating around would be fun to tease and mess with.

Dusk didn't love Clockwise. He didn't think he ever could. It just wasn't him. But he had to feel something for him. He knew the Time Master meant more to him than he ever had, more to him than anyone ever had. It didn't feel right to shackle the word love to it.

After all, his feelings were different, and in a way... more. He knew he needed the other in his life, and was too selfish to let him go. People in love often thought of their lover first, but all Dusk could feel was needs and wants. He wanted the other to be close to him, so he did his best to please him, but in the end it was all just for himself. He was just keeping what was his. It wasn't love, just selfishness.

Wasn't it?

End

This thing gave me so much trouble, between deleting itself and not knowing the characters super well. If it's a bit off, I do apologize. I tried to make it as sweet as possible though while keeping Dusk a bit bitchy. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
